Crescent City
by klaroline4ever96
Summary: Caroline comes to New Orleans with Bonnie when she heard Klaus is missing.(started after 1x13)
1. Welcome to New Orleans

"You will help all me find my brother and sister or I will kill every last one of you" said Elijah,looking around in room full of vampires. No one said the word and then suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"That sound like something Klaus would say"

Elijah turned to the front door and find the object of his brother's obsession. Beautiful blue-green eyed blonde stand there with her witch friend Bonnie.

"Miss Forbes, Miss Bennet, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Elijah asked looking in blonde baby vampire suspiciously. Bennet witch rolls her big brown eyes and left the room obviously not wanting to be there.

"Seriously!" the vampire exclaim after her friend and then turned back to Elijah "Sorry!"

"I guess she is still quite angry about her mother." He said amused by their behavior and perfectly aware of other vampires in the room, especially Marcel, looking between two of them.

"You mean you kidnaping Elena, putting her in caves with REBEKAH of all people and then telling Damon and Stefan she will kill her if they do not stop your mother's spell which led to Bonnies mom being turned into a vampire than sure...she is still just a little upset."she said sarcastically.

"Well I see why my brother fancies you Miss Forbes. You are...refreshing" he said while buttoning his suit up.

"Speaking of the devil...I hear you need some help finding him..." she started, walking to him carefully. She knew better than challenging him, with Klaus she can't lose but he was not Klaus.

"And you heard that from...?" he offered, interrupting her.

"I´ll tell you a little secret...witches are still girls, they gossip... dead or alive does not matter... Bonnie heard something and here we are." she shrugged her shoulders playfully.

"Miss Forbes..." Elijah started but then the baby vampire interrupted him surprising every vampire in the room

"Caroline... your beloved brother stoked me for a year I think we are ok with first names ... beside Miss Forbes is my mother ..." she started laughing "...and now I sound like Klaus. Damon would have a field trip with this one."

Elijah smiles gently and then asked "And he will not care if you help Niklaus?"

"The time when I cared what Damon Salvatore thinks about me and my actions is long gone. Klaus promised me something and he cannot keep that promise if he is dead. Beside if Klaus dies we die so I do not think that he will mind."

"And if I may ask what did he promise?" the older original asked politely and coldly as always.

"It's personal!"

"How will baby vampire help?" Marcel interrupted behind Elijah curious about girl that stand in front of the original with out of fear.

Caroline looked him carefully and decide to ignore him giving all her intentions back to Elijah "We want to help... well I want to help Bonnie is here because Stefan thinks that I will do something stupid... I mean you kill 12 witches and suddenly you..." she started but someone interrupted her again.

"You killed 12 witches?" Diego asked and vampire around the room started whispering

"It was an accident!" she yelled

"How do you kill 12 witches by accident?" Marcel asked

"And why was I not aware of that?" Elijah questioned

"I didn't know they were linked" she said trough teeth " and they were going to kill Boonie. What was I supposed to do?"

"And this..." Elijah asked but she stopped him.

"I do not want to talk about it ok."she said looking him in the eyes and surprisingly he felt compelled to do as she said.

Suddenly Bonnie appeared on the door and said "Elijah I think you need to find Sophie Devereaux. NOW!"


	2. Hayley

Caroline was sitting in the living room where Elijah left her about an hour ago when he left to find this Sophie decided to accompany him muttering something about not trusting him.

She stood up and poured herself a drink when she heard familiar and dreadful voice coming from the direction of what she believed was the kitchen.

She looked toward the voice and tried to control the anger she felt at the very thought of Klaus and Hayley together.

She felt hurt and that confused Tyler told them about the baby she felt as her whole world was a lie and she didn`t understand she didn`t love Klaus,far from it...she simply liked him and she couldn`t figure why her heart break every time she think about him moving on.

She knew she was in denial but sometimes that was better than giving in to your feelings especially when the guy you have feelings for is having baby with another women,women you can`t stand by-the-way.

She turns and walk to the kitchen where she found Hayley in the compani of,to her,unfamiliar face. He was tall,with wavy,dark brown hair and eyes,dressed like typical-20-year old American wearing jeans with polo T-shirt and a Hoodie.

"Hayley."Caroline said coldly ignoring the other vampire in the room.

"Caroline."Hayley nodded before continuing"Come to spread your legs for the big bad hybrid?"

"Now why would I do that when you were doing such a great job." she bite back trying to ignore the pain in her heart at the sight of pregnant werewolf.

_He is your first love I intend to be your last. _

_We are the same Caroline. _

_I`ve done more than enough.I shown kindness,forgiveness, you Caroline it was all for you. _

_You are beautiful,you are strong,you are full of light.I enjoy you. _

She heard his words echo in her head and she felt like crying because she thought they have eternity to get together,she didn`t know if anything has changed.

"Look I said it once I`ll say again I DON`T DO TEENAGE DRAMA."The werewolf said looking at Caroline.

"Well then wake up and smell the roses because you my dear are the definition of one."Caroline answered with her matter-of-the-fact-voice.

"I don`t have time for this."she said rolling her eyes"I am not a treat for you and whatever you and Klaus have. Personally I don`t get it."she added "Klaus and I hate each other and the only things that are keeping me alive are this baby and Elijah."

"Please tell me you don`t have a thing for brothers course that is so doppelgänger thing to do."Caroline stoped Hayleys speech disgusted at the thought.

"Will you stop interrupting me?"

"I did it only once! Gush you are such a drama queen."

"Just shut up and listen, will you."Hayley shouted and Caroline smirked nodding for her to continue.

"Klaus and I slept together after the third sacrifice. He was mad at you and a was sulking about Tylar, who now I know wasn`t worth a minute of my time, but the point is you and Tylar were together and there might be some drinking so at the time it sounded like a good idea."

"And you got pregnant with thousand years old vampire, I won`t even ask how is that possible. Like I said the definition of teenage drama."

"Hey! I am trying to be nice!"Hayley screamed

"Which made me even more suspicious."Caroline screamed back.

"You are just jealous because you think he is moving on and you hate the fact that you don`t have him on a short leash like you used to."

"He slept with you his standards are obviously low why would I have to worry"Caroline said and Hayley rolls her eyes. Both of them ignore the vampire that was trying to sneak out."And if you think that anybody can control Klaus you are mistaken."

"You are lying Caroline and you are not very good at it either. Maybe instead of yelling at me you should stop lying to everybody and more importantly to yourself"

"Elijah is home."Caroline said coldly and left the kitchen.


	3. SERIOUSLY!

She walked back to sitting room, with Hayley right behind and found Elijah shirtless with tattoos on his body. A lot of tattoos.

"Elijah you are back. Did you find any...thing."Hayley started but stopped at the sight of Elijah"What is happening?"she asked confused.

"That`s what I want to know?"Caroline said. Not that the sight of shirtless Elijah was disturbing for her,he just wasn`t the original she wanted to see naked.

"I need you to make a list of these names."Elijah said and Hayley come over to him looking at the names trying to stay away from him but coming as close as she could without touching him.

Caroline felt sorry for her. When she heard about Hayley and Klaus she wanted nothing more than to kill Hayley-not that she would actually kill the pregnant girl but who said she can`t dream about it-still seeing her like this...attracted to the man she can`t have because it is unappropriated. Caroline understands that better than anybody.

" Sabine,what is this?"She asked and Caroline felt confused

"I believe they represent the names of women Selest inhabited for the past two centuries."he answered when Marsel came with pen and paper answering Carolines unspoken question, well one of them.

"It`s called the Devonian its old-school-kind of a riddle,witches use them to teach their kids. Solved and it disappears."

"Why? what`s the point?"Hayley asked and Caroline stayed quiet because she knows exactly what the point was.

"The longer the game the more they suffer. So to find Niklaus and Rebekah we have to solve this riddle. the solution lies somewhere in this names"Elijah said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"**SERIOUSLY!"**she said and everyone turn to her,she didn`t understand how could they not see,they all went lets-play-along-with-the-psycho-witch and fell right at her trap.

"You have something to say Caroline."Elijah said losing his patience.

"Yes! You are falling directly into a trap and not to mention that there is a faster way to deal with this problem. The one that doesn`t involve playing along with the psychopath."she finished and everyone was waiting for her to explain.

"OK! Obviously Klaus is evil master mind always one step in front of his enemies in original family but seriously I am disappointed Elijah."she said when it became clear that they still didn`t catch up with her plan. _Guess I`m more like Klaus than i think_. she thought.

"Oh just say it Caroline we don`t have time for your gloating."Hayley said

"Oh how wonderful Hayley and here I thought you don`t care"she teased a little but got serious after it"Bonnie."she said looking at Elijah`s face lighting up with realisation

"I thought she is not a witch anymore."Marsel said looking at Carolina waiting for her explanation but he got one from Hayley instead

"She is a Bennet."

"The Bennet?"Marsel asked with an amused grin at his face"Then she doesn`t have to do magic she can walk right there and asked them."

"Actually I was going more along of lines of asking someone dead."Caroline said and Elijah looked at her like he is seeing her for the first time in his life.

"And who might that be." he asked already knowing the answer but he let her,he was around Niklaus for 1000 years and Caroline Forbes was like less dark and twisted version of his brother so just like Hayley said before she needs to gloat.

"Well there is someone on the other side that will be more than willing to help us out."Caroline stoped and looked at Elijah anxiously"However you will may have to pull out your big brother card because he wasn`t really happy with Klaus before..."she didn`t finished that sentence. She couldn`t, she felt guilty, too guilty to say it even thought she didn`t know what they were planning and she definitely didn`t like it.

"And what if he moved on. "asked Hayley finally getting what she was talking about. Marsel on the other hand still looked confused.

"I meet Kol Mikaelsom once, maybe twice and that is enough for me to know that he didn`t. There`s no way in hall he is ever getting over the fact he was killed by a bunch of teenagers."said Bonnie from the doors finally showing herself after eavesdropping bigger part of the conversation.

"So how much did you hear?"Caroline asked her best friend.

"Enough."she answered and smiled.

* * *

**So Kol...I miss him,I still can`t believe they killed him.**


	4. Anybody capable of love

"And what do you think?"Caroline asked Bonnie knowing fully well that witch was in on the plan to kill Kol.

"I think Damon would be proud!"she answers with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Bonnie!"Caroline yelled at her friend"Can you be serious please."

"Ok I think your plan is brilliant Care but I also think that Elijah should try to salve this de-whatever thing."Bonnie answered honestly.

"Why?"Hayley asked not understanding why playing along with Celeste if they had a better plan.

Caroline did not want that eather. She didn`t want to play children's games. She wanted to find Klaus, make sure he is ok, give him a piece of her mind about forgetting to mention Hayley before they slept together and then go back to denying her feelings.

"Because she is oppressed with him and if I learned anything from our failed attempt to kill Klaus..."Bonnie started but Caroline cut her off

"Elijah is being promoted to little blond distraction,welcome to the club!"she said teasing him even thought she really wasn`t in the mood.

"I see where are you going with this but how do we know that Kol will be willing to help without me pushing him in the right direction."Elijah asked ignoring baby vampire`s previous statement.

"Yeah your boyfriend killed him Bonnie, and even thought you technically weren`t on the plan I don`t see him helping you Caroline."Hayley said

"He`ll do it."Bonnie said

"And why is that miss Bennet?"Elijah asked looking directly in Bonnie

"Because spirits have offer he can`t refuse."

"I`m confused,don`t spirits want vampires gone,something about balance."Marcel said and Caroline couldn`t help but agree with him.

"I am afraid that I`m with him on this one Bonn."

"I talked with Sophie before I let her pass to the other side and I learned something rather interesting. This Celeste has all witches in the Quather doing everything she asked them to because they think she is their savior. That she will be the one to put an end to vampire existence but what she really wants is revenge. Revenge on you,Elijah."

"Why does she want that? He is like the best of them all."Caroline asked interrupting Bonnie once more

"Because she loved him."Hayley answered instead

"Well Elijah I am starting to think you have a thing for manipulative biches."Caroline said seriously,clearly meaning Katherine and Hayley, and Marcel couldn`t help but laugh at Elijah`s uncomfortable face.

"If we could continue with trying to save my siblings I would appreciate that very much."Elijah scolds them so they stop laughing and let Bonnie finish.

"She plan on Killing original family leaving you for the end so you can suffer the lost of your family,problem is spirits are not with her."

"I don`t understand they wanted to kill them last year."Caroline said"They helped us hide coffins."

"Well that's the thing they wanted KLAUS dead not all of them. Apperantly vampire existence puts werewolfs in balance with nature. Together they make it work but if one species cause to exist..."

"Nature would be unbalanced."They all finished at the same time

"So what you are telling me is that they want to help save Niklaus and Rebekah?"Elijah asked

"I did not see that one coming."Marcel said shaking his head while Hayley looked taken aback.

"But they won`t,will they."Caroline said out aloud knowing there is more.

"It`s more like they can`t. She is blocking them but she can`t block Kol if he is willing to help in that department..."Bonnie said and know everybody were staring at her

"If we stop Celeste and you"she said pointing to Marcel"and Klaus leave witches in this city alone they are willing to let Kol come back from the other side. Tessa agreed."

"Tessa?"Marcel asked but everybody ignored him

"Just like that?"Hayley asked

"Just like that."Bonnie repeated"He help and he is back."

"There must be more. They wouldn`t let one of most bloodthirsty vampires come back from the dead just like that and more important you wouldn`t let that happened. First thing Kol will do is find Elena and the young Gilbert boy and kill them"Elijah said looking at her suspiciously.

"Unless...no that is not possible"Caroline was thinking out loud not noticing everybody were watching her"The spirits cares about three things in this world. Balance, their descendants and their bloodlines. He...they...you..."she trailed off while looking at Bonnie for confirmation.

"You are right Care."she answered simply

"Can you tell me anyway because I just...that is impossible."

"OK you lost me again."Marcel said

"The spirits found the way for all of us to get what we want Celeste problem saved,Kol will be back and Bennet line continued,"

"And how will they do that?"Hayley asked"I thought you are the last Bennet?"

"I am,That is why,after all of this is over,I`ll no longer be an Anchor,Kol will and before you asked,...yes...he will be immortal."she said and Elijah smiled not caring to ask what are the consequences of being an Anchor to the other did not care if he got his family back.

"But what about you Bonn?"

"Tessa is maybe crazy but she is Bennet and she wants her bloodline to continue,apparently when she made the other side she let one door open. The thing is in order to go through the door you have to be Bennet."

"So you will be really really back!"Caroline all but jump off joy

"Yes and I`ll be a witch again."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let`s go and take care of Celeste."Marcel cried joyfully. If he is honest it was more for Rebekah because he loved her but he was happy for Klaus too. He was like a father to him and something was telling him that it was a lot easier to be around Klaus with blond baby vampire around.

"It`s so obvious that Klaus raised you. We need a PLAN, a good one because this is no longer only about saving Rebekah and Klaus. We need to do this so that when everything is over there is Celeste standing alone. We have to get witches on our side."Caroline put him down bursting his bubble. She didn`t really care about this Celeste chick but she remember Klaus face while he watch his little brother corps and she will do anything to save Kol because that would mean saving Klaus. Like she said:

**_"Anybody capable of love is capable of being saved." _**

Beside this is also about Bonnie and it is pointless to pretend that she is not over the moon because of that.

"Monique,we need her to trust us."Bonnie said

"I thought you told us that she killed her own aunt. Why would she help us?"Hayley asked stupidly and Caroline rolls her eyes.

"She killed Sophie because she believed in Celeste if we prove to her that she was wrong to trust her she will help us."Marcel explain before Caroline could , which was probably better because she would use more colorful words.

"Well then let`s sit down and make the plan..."Elijah started but Hayley interrupted

"Can we eat something first I`m starving?"

And just like that new found respect Caroline had for Hayley after their talk in kitchen disappeared. Don`t get her wrong after all of this is over and she have Klaus in front of her she will regret this but right now she wanted nothing more than to rip Hayley`s throat out.

* * *

**somewhere in New Orleans**

Klaus was looking at the ceiling of the room he was in. He tried to move but very fast he found out that his legs and arms were tied down.

It`s not like he could stand up even if they weren`t because the pain he felt was as if he was dying, maybe even worse since it did not stop, just carried on hurting him more and more.

In his head he could see the most painful memories of his childhood and he could feel every stroke of the wrip that Mikael give him but even that was not the top of the iceberg.

The worst part was seeing images of her. Her long, blond wavy hair, green eyes full of light and joy. She was dancing and smiling and she looked like the goddess she was.

The worst part was seeing Caroline,his love,his beautiful blond angel dancing with that damn Lockwood boy,smiling at him,just being with Tyler instead of him.

Yes the worst thing that Klaus felt was the pain of realization that she will not come,she will not save him,he cannot be saved.

But then again there was that little fraction of his consciousness that keep on telling him:

**_Anybody capable of love is capable of being saved._**


	5. Why and mates

Caroline was sitting in Klaus studio staring at the half finished painting of the city. It was like looking at Klaus soul and the fact that she understands him freak her out a little.

It was lonely, dark, angry...but there was something that she didn`t see before-fear and hope.

What Caroline wanted more than anything was to be out there and look for Klaus but instead she found herself locked in his studio,damn Elijah!When she gets out of here he will hear her.

However while sitting in this room Caroline realised two things,first they were right it will bring them more trouble if Celeste find out about her and second she was in love with Niklaus bloody Mikaelson.

Sitting here while he was who knows where probable in pain made her realised that she never in her life loved somebody like she love Klaus.

She never really loved Damon. She just wanted him to choose her. It was supposed to be a one time thing and after it she would never see him. Obviously it didn`t turn out like she planed however she does not regret it. Damon made her the person she is today and even thought she hated him for things he did to her she forgive him. He is not her favourite person and he never will be but she knows he is sorry, he proved that by saving her life times and times again.

Matt. She thought that she loved him but the truth is she simply needed him. She was insecure little human and he wasn`t over Elena so they used each other. Matt and her, they are better off as friends and they always will but,it was worth it. She was happy for that little time they had.

As for Tyler. He was not her friend and she does not think he ever will be,he is her first love but that love is not even close to the one she felt for Klaus. At the beginning it was nice,they were in a similar situation, both going through the transition and it was perfect. He wanted her, not Elena and she fell for him but then...

An arrogant, selfish, psychotic original hybrid showed up and even thought she would not ever tell him that she fell for him harder than she thought it was possible. He gave her a reason to live and she stayed with Tyler because she wasn`t strong enough to resist was never doubt in her unbeating heart that she loved him. Her brain was the problem but she is not in denial anymore.

Hayley was right. She was lying to everyone and to herself and that stops now.

"Caroline!"Hayley stopped her train of thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"Sorry,I was thinking."she answered to irritated werewolf.

"Bonnie found Kol he is spying Celeste. Elijah and Marcel are playing her game and I am pretty sure Bonnie is catatonic, it freaks me out a little."

"She is on the other side mentally but physically she is here so..."

"I figured that much. I am leaving, I`m going to live with my family..."the wolf started

"In a Bayou?" Caroline said looking at her like she don`t believe her.

"That is where my family is and I never have one so...yeah I`ll live on a bayou."Hayley said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms

"Look Hayley I don`t care. I am glad that you find family although I don`t like your methods. But don`t expect me to hug you or congratulated you."

"And I don`t. I came here to tell you that I am leaving because I am feeling guilty but contrary to your belief not about Tyler or hybrids. I feel guilty about you and Klaus."

"There is not me and Klaus"

"But there will. I know that because I know you two are mates"

"What!?"

"I know this since the day I saw the two of you together. Tyler didn`t see it because he didn`t want to but I did, and I am feeling guilty because it`s one thing sleeping with someone's boyfriend but mate..."Hayley said looking at Caroline.

"You are lying"she said glaring at the little wolf

"No, I am not. But it doesn't matter if you believe me anyway. You`ll feel it soon enough. We just found out that Rebekah and Marcel summoned Mikael last time they were in New Orleans, so what do you think Klaus will do once he found out."

"He is going to kill them."she answered and then suddenly started to screaming"AHHHHH! What the hell is happening to me."

"I told you ,you can feel him, his emotions, his pain. The fact you just started it means dagger is out of his body."

"What dagger. Daggers don`t work on him. And how come I didn`t feel anything while I was in Mystic Falls?"she asked barely breathing from pain.

"You need to lay down. I˙ll go find someone you don`t hate to watch over you"she said and turned to leave when Caroline stoped her.

"Hayley!"she shouted not really knowing the why"I don`t hate you. I just don`t like you."she finished and smile weakly.

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes coming back from the other side. Kol smirked at her. She could still see him and she wanted to smile at him but instead she rolled her eyes.

"My brother is coming little witch. I know is hard to part eyes of this handsome body"he said pointing to himself"but my siblings are in trouble darling."

Bonnie turned her head around and saw Elijah and Marcel coming in the room.

"They are in influenza sanatorium"Bonnie and Elijah said at the same time.

"Well then lets go!"Marcel exclaimed impatiently

"You two go.I am going to visit Monique Deveraux and start our plan."she said and begin to walk toward the door."Elijah, before you leave make sure Caroline doesn`t follow."saying that she left.

"Come on Marsellus and lets hope we are not late"

* * *

Rebekah run down the stairs in the room destroyed in fire. She did not have where to escape and she could hear her brothers' steps coming down the same stairs with no hurry.

_"Why would he have to hurry anyway she could barely breathe let a long run_"she thought.

"Tired already?"he ashed coming in her sight

"I know how much you enjoy the chase."she answered"I`ll sooner deny you the pleasure"

"Well then I`ll take my pleasures in other ways"he said coming closer"No more daggered in the box for you, you`ll long for another dagger offer this..."he raised the right hand which held Papa Tundes knife to his face looking it carefully"will be far less merciful how to describe exactly what this blade does"

"You don`t have to do this Nik."

"Enough. When I plug this in your heart it will be like living hell which I found you deserve considering your betray."

"Just do it."she said to tired to even breathe

"What? Are you not going to beg?"he said pushing her through the wall"What would your father think of you?"

Rebekah took the pipe which lies next to her and stood up hitting him with it. Once...twice and soon he was on his knees smirking.

Then everything happened so fast she could barely realised it. Before she knew what was happening she was on the floor. He was about to plug the knife at her heart when Marcel appeared trying to stop him.

Klaus got rid of him like of an annoying fly throwing him across the room."Marcel how nice of you to join us. Her punishment wouldn`t be complete without you."

He was just about to plug that stupid knife in Rebekah`s heart when Elijah comes behind him and plug it in his instead.

There were tears in Klaus eyes. His brother and his sister betray him. He know way Elijah did it, he was protecting Rebekah he understood that, he would blame him if he didn`t but it still hurt.

But Rebekah, his baby sister, the little girl that didn`t want to sleep without him because she was scared of thunder, the girl that stood up for him went against Mikeal even when they were humans, the woman that stayed with him for the 1000 years even thought he hurt her again, and again.

"GO! Both of you! GO!"Elijah said and Klaus could feel the dagger in his heart going deeper and all he could think is why!? Why did she do this? And what did he do to push her into it?

* * *

"Nooooo!"Caroline screamed once again waking Hayley up in the process. The wolf fell asleep in the chair next to the bed when Caroline finally stopped feeling Klaus` pain.

"What happened?"she asked worriedly

"I can`t feel him anymore..."Caroline said face completely blank


	6. Chapter 6

**_Pronadji srce koje ce te voleti kad si najgori i ruke koje ce te cuvati kad si najslabiji.-Žarko_**_ Laušević_

* * *

Klaus comes to conscience after some time. He does not know for how long was he out but he could still feel unbearable pain. Again.

Then it hit him. A familiar smell. One he will never forget, one that is engraved in his memory. He did not want to open his eyes, he was to afraid his mind is playing tricks on him. He was afraid that if he open his eyes she will not be here.

The pain in his abdomen was getting worst and he shivered when he felt it. Soft, gentle touch on his skin that followed the outlines of his tattoo.

He opened his eyes and saw Caroline Forbes .She was lying next to him, her eyes closed, hair mused up and he could see traces of mascara on her cheeks. She was crying. Why?

"Caroline."he said faintly.

She opened her beautiful blue-green eyes and he could see they were red and puffy from crying. She stood up and looked at him sending him a warm smile."I`ll call Elijah to get that thing out of you."she said and turned to leave.

"He won't."Klaus could barely spoke.

"Well, then I will do it myself, but I am not letting him leave you like this!"she told him without turning back to look at his, now almost, happy smile. If only he did not have this dagger in his chest he could show her how truly happy he is.

"Why?"he asked looking at his blond angel hopping that,for once,he will like the answer.

She stayed silent for a couple seconds, hours really if you ask Klaus, not turning her face to him and he could nearly see her tears.

Moving hands to her face she wiped the tears away and turned to him giving him her best Miss Mistic Fals smile."My reasons are quite selfish, really."

At her words his face fell. Of course. He was stupid to think she would come for him. She came because she and her good for nothing friends are a part of his bloodline. She came to save their lives not his. She could not care less he was in pain.

"You can show me the world If you can`t leave the bed."at that she smiled. Real smile not the fake one she used to give him when she distracting him. Not the one she had when she was with Tyler while secretly wishing its his arms at around her waist.

No,this smile is the one she rarely gave to anybody, but it was the same one she had that day on Miss Mystic Falls Pageant when he read her her own application, the same one she give him when he come back for her graduation.

And then he realised it. He got the girl, as Damon would put it. Caroline Forbes, the only girl he ever loved finally gave in to him, and for real this time, not just for scandalous sex in the woods.

Yes. She is the only one he loved. Now that he met her he knows he had never really loved Tatia. He wanted her to choose him so he would have something every other man wanted. He thought he was in love with his brothers girl because he wanted to be better than him. He needed to have something perfect,Elijah wants.

Is that really that bad?

After Tatia, that stupid, useless harlot, he never really wanted to love again. Like he was waiting for this blonde beauty to come into his life.

He really did not care but since the moment he saw her he felt drawn to her like a moth to a light. Or vampire to a blood might be a better metaphor. And he just could not let her die...

_Wait. No. That is not possible._ He thought looking at gorgeous blonde that seems hurt but his silence.

He was such an idiot. While he was lost in his thoughts he completely ignored her. She probably think he moved on. God she is probably already imagining him with Hayley or worse, maybe even doppelgänger...

"Caroline..."he started but she stopped him

"You don`t have to tell me anything. You moved on I totally get it. I mean it sucks for me but I`ll get over it. I ..."

"Caroline..."he stopped her and smiled warmly"I did not move on."he simply said flinching at the pain that caused him. He tried really hard not to show it,but somehow she know.

"let`s get that thing out of you and then we will talk. "she said and turned to leave. While she was opening the door he saw her hold her hand on her chest. To be precise at the same spot he felt pain and he knew it.

Caroline Forbes is his mate. There was a faint smile forming on Klaus face and not even pain could stop it.

* * *

Bonnie Bennet was standing at the cemetery where 1000 of the witches were buried during last 500 years. She could see her Grams that smiled at her, Emily who just nodded to her politely, Tessa, that's looked quite bored, and hundreds and hundreds of unfamiliar faces, even Ester.

But she was looking only at one person.

Kol Mikealson was smirking at her; ignoring angry glares his mother was giving him obviously not happy with the idea of her son coming back to a land of the living.

" Stare all you want mother. Doesn't change a thing."he said and winked at Bonnie.

She wanted to roll her eyes really hard but she couldn`t. Instead she smiled at him, a generous smile.

"How dare you..."Ester started but a dark skin women who was apparently Ayana stopped her.

"Enough."she said with authority that only Bennet witch can have in voice."Bonnie it is nice to finally meet you child. I am proud of you. You are a true Bennet."

"I fail to see that but sure."Emily said

"I said enough .we are witches not racist."

"Who died and made you a boss?"Tessa asked annoyed

The five of them-Tessa, Ayana, Emmily, Grams and Ester started to fight. Ester and Emily were against vampires, only Emily did not want them all gone-just Mikaelson and Salvatores, Grams and Ayana were saying vampires do not deserve to die because they had some bad experiences-they even stated Damon is changed, while Tessa just did not like being told what to do.

Bonnie was just looking at them not believing that four of the most powerful witch is in the world and her Grams are bickering like a bunch of school girls.

"Amazing, isn't it."Kol said coming closer to her so she can almost feel his breath on her face.

"Quite"she said looking between his lips and eyes.

Get it together Bennet,you have a boyfriend. The one you love so much that you died for. Literally.

* * *

Hayley was sitting in the library waiting for Elijah. She was thinking about everything that happened to her since she come to this town.

She found out she is pregnant,fell for original vampire,found her family, and fiance apparently, and what really surprised her she had a semi normal conversation with the mate of the guy that knocked her up.

"Hayley."she heard Elijah`s voice and turned her back to the window she was staring through.

"Elijah."she said acknowledging his presence with a nod of her head.

There was an awkward silence for some time until she break it.

"I am leaving."

"To live with the wolves?"he asked already knowing the answer

"Yes."

"It's probably for the best. Niklaus is not in his right mind now."he said calmly and Hayley heart broke.

"Probable."she nodded. She was hurt by his attitude but she stayed quiet. Before he could break her heart anymore than it already is Caroline come in the room.

"He woke up. Can we get that horrible thing out of him now?"she asked impatiently.

"Of course Caroline."he said and left the room. Hayley followed but Caroline got in her way.

"What?"

"**He was in love with Katherine for 500 years and she just died him a break**."she said and left as well.

* * *

Rebekah and Marcel were sitting in the car on the exit of the town.

"We have to leave and hide."Rebekah said to him not understanding why is he acting like this.

"We can`t. I cannot leave her here."he said annoyed by her stubbornness.

"Marcel..."she started

"Hey"he stopped her and took her hand"Look at will be fine.I won`t let him hurt you."

"We need to hide."

"And there is only one way we do that without having to look over our shoulders whole our life. I don`t want that for you. I want you to be happy and you won`t if you have to run again."

"So we stay and what? there are 3 of them and we don`t even know which one to kill."

"Then we kill all of them."he said kissing her forehead.

She smiled and felt her phone buzz. it was a message from Elijah

_Caroline is in town-E _

"Marcel you did not tell me vampire barbie is in town."

"Who?"he asked confused

"Caroline Forbes."

"Oh yeah,the baby vampire,she helped us find the two of ?"

"This...This changed everything."she said kissing him gently.

* * *

Caroline heard screaming from Klaus bedroom and felt like she will faint from pain. She shook her head and started to lose her balance.

However,before she could fall she felt someones hands around her.

"Are you ok?"the blond woman asked her preventing her from falling.

"Yes. Thank you..."Caroline smiled"sorry I do not know your name."

"Camille O`Connell. But call me Cami."


	7. I have faith in you

_**Svi mi putujemo snovima. Svi smo putnici na autoputu života. Skitnice na kolovozu cežnje. Beskucnici u domu ljubavi. Borci u ratu tuge. Izgubljeni tražimo. Neshvaceni shvatamo. Nevoljeni volimo. Nesigurni se nadamo. I svi smo isti. I svi smo razliciti. **_

_**-Zarko Laušević-**_

* * *

"It is nice to meet you Cami. My name is Caroline."she said while sitting down. If this continues any longer she will actually start to believe this stupid story werewolf slut told her.

"What brings you here. I did not see you around."The older blonde asked and suddenly the young vampire did not like her that much.

"I am...visiting friend."vampire answered feeling that pain eases but it was still agonisingly strong."Klaus"she added and took a deep breath. They were definitely not friends.

"Klaus doesn`t have friends...Are you sure you are OK. You don`t look fine to me."Human asked worry in her voice. Caroline looked up at her and felt wave of jealousy hit her. The girl had blond here, green eyes...she looked like an older version of Caroline and baby vampire did not like that at all.

"So...how you know Klaus?"all she could see right now was Klaus kissing this human girl and she was not happy.

"He compelled me to go out with Marcel, to spy on him and write his memoirs...I just found out about that actually thanked to Divine, she lifted it."

"Oh...that sound like Klaus." she said feeling better already "Who`s Divina. I keep hearing the name but no one really talks about her."

"A witch, she went through a lot during the last year. But she died, in harvest, and we had to let it happen so no one really talks about that."she answered and then there was an awkward silence. They did not want to break it but suddenly the older blond said"I know who you are?"

"You do?"

"Memoirs remember. He mentioned you once or twice. Never really talked about you but he said your name."

"Really?"Caroline asked her heart beating faster.

"Yeah...I mean,he was talking about Tatia"Cami started and Caroline frowned when she mention first known doppelgänger what causes human to smile "and then he stopped and I thought he was being dramatic but I saw his face...He looked like human to me first time since I found out about...you know...he said"I thought I loved her but I didn`t, not like Caroline." .Then he just stared at me for a couple of minutes and told me to go home. The thing is we were in my house."she finished and they both laughed.

"Well if isn't this a surprise. I was sure you gonna kill each other."comes Hayley's annoying voice from the door.

"Didn't you say you are going to leave?"Caroline asked rudely and apparently Hayley took that as an invite.

"When you met me for the first time you wanted to tear me apart and look at this...laughing together."she said smirking at Caroline.

"Well I can tell she is a nice person. For you every inch of my body was screaming Whore. Still does."

"You do know that five minutes ago you gave me a dating advice!"she said leaning against the wall and soon vampire Caroline saw in the kitchen come in as well.

"Josh!"Camil said and hugged him but Caroline ignored that for a minute.

"Yeah I was really happy you were leaving and it was more for Elijah benefit than yours."vampire said standing up and Josh took Camis hand and turned to leave the room.

"Stay."Hayley said "I might need help."

"You think I would hurt a pregnant woman. I hate you and want nothing more than snapping your neck but I would never do that. I am not you."

"Excuse me .But when have I ever done something that horrible that can be compared to killing..."the wolf stopped when she saw Caroline face.

Again there was silence but more awkward than ever .And Caroline doesn't like silence.

"So I am Josh .Klaus hates me because I betrayed him .I was compelled to work for him..."he started talking obviously not liking silents any more than Caroline.

"Caroline."she said offering him a hand which he gladly accepted while Cami shook her head."You remind me of myself I can`t stand silence either."she added and everybody laughed.

Whan Caroline turned to doors she saw Hayley with Elijah and rolled her eyes.

"So do you two go to college?"she asked and sat down.

* * *

"You are still here."Elijah stated calmly looking at mother of his niece.

"Jackson will pick me up soon but I have to talk with Caroline first about the mate thing .Unfortunately she is in I-hate-you mood again. Not that I can blame her, we don`t get along."

"Hayley..."he started but she stopped him.

"Don`t. I get it Elijah. I am carrying your brother's child and you love him to much to do this to him. I feel something for you but I don`t really know what. Right now we all need to be a family and that is what I wanted whole my life."hearing a car she turned to leave but not before saying"Good luck with getting him not to kill Rebekah. I like her."

"Hayley!"he said and she stopped not turning to him .He did not said anything for a couple of second,it seemed like hours to her but than he did.

"I...be safe"he finished and left.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before leaving the room as well.

"You OK?"Jackson asked taking her bags from the hall.

" I will be."

* * *

Klaus stood up from the bed and started to dress when Caroline came into the room.

"I met Camil. She seems nice."she said leaning against the door.

"Good for you."he said putting his T-shirt on.

"And Josh,oh,you are not killing him by the way."

He stayed quite and finished dressing up while she did not move an inch.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."he said going to the table and taking a figure he hid the white oak stake in. Braking it he went to the door but she stopped him."Move. I do not want to hurt you but I will."

She simply took his free hand in hers and kiss his forehead .He swallowed hard.

"I'll wait here."she said letting go of his hand and walked away from him to the bed.

"You won't try to stop me?"he asked quietly.

"I don't think I can."she stated simply and sat down"The truth is no one can. Except you. She is your sister and she tried to have you killed. There is nothing I can say do make it go away. I can stay here and go on and on about why it is wrong but it won`t stop you from wanting to kill her."hearing those words cause him to turn to her.

"But if it makes any difference I don't think you'll do it .No I know you won`t." with that she stood up and walked to him gently touching his face, wiping away tears he didn't realised he had."You remember the pain you felt while you were staring in your brothers corpse in Gilbert home. You will not feel that again."

He was waiting for her to continue, closing his eyes and enjoying her touch"not because you will turn it off, or because you will still be too angry but because you won't do it."

"I will,do not doubt me."he said still to angry with his sister to think about anything but shoving stake in her heart,breaks it like she did with his.

"I don't. I have complete faith in you. Just not about the same thing you want me to believe in."

"Well, you will be disappointed ."he said and left his room not turning back once to look her showing how much her words mean exactly .Only Caroline and his brother could think that there is enough good in him for forgiveness.

"Klaus!"he heard Camil screaming after him but did not bother stopping. He knew she was right behind him but he did not care. She was not the blond he wanted to follow him but he knew this was for the best. Killing Rebekah in front Caroline would not be good at all.

* * *

**So from here everything went like in episode because I liked it and if I wrote it I'll just destroy it and no one wants that.**

* * *

He opened the door and found her on his bed, sleeping. He takes off his shirt and shoes lying next to her. In same second she opened her eyes and come closer to him putting her head on his chest.

"You were right. I couldn't do it .In moment I saw her she was my sister again. I let her go. She left."

"She'll be back."she said closing her eyes once more"Oh and Klaus"

"Yes sweetheart"

She looked up at him, their faces close, their lips almost touching"I told you so!"she said and giggled and he couldn't help it. He laughed with her for a few second before kissing her like his life depend on it.

* * *

**So there is no Kol and Bonnie in this chapter but that is because I just cannot or Beremy?**

**What do you think?Kennet or Beremy?**

XD


	8. klaroline(finaly)

**I got bored of rereading chapter for ten times only to have words missing, and I have no idea how to fix it, so I fix it once and published. I am sorry but it would be like this even if I did!****:(**

* * *

Klaus woke up and felt Carolines soft wavy hair and equal breath on his chest. Staring at the ceiling of his bedroom he recalled every second of the previous night. Saying that it was the best sex he had ever had would be underestimating it. Never in his life had he felt so good like last night but then again he never had feelings for a woman he slept with either. Only Caroline, she was like one big exception to every rule he had ever set in his life.

He could sense she was awake but she kept her eyes shut and stayed quiet. Deep down in his heart he felt something was wrong which is why he speak up soon enough.

"I know you are awake , love."she did not answer or moved"What is wrong?"he asked warily while playing with her hair.

"Hayley says we are mates."she looked up at him. Their eyes met and for a second none of them wanted to look away or break the silence. After a long pause she added"Are we?"

"Yes,we are."he answered simply.

"How long do you know?"she asked looking away from him.

"I suspected for quite some time. Since the Ball to be exact but I wasn´t sure until yesterday?"he said and seeing her confused facial expression he explained"You kept flinching as if you were hurt and I knew you wasn´t. Also you touched your chest when my pain felt worse so I figured it was me. You were feeling my pain."

She sat up and nodded."I googled it. It means we are born for each other, destined to be together...basically a bunch of fairy-tales I long stopped to believe in. It is so romantic and what not but all I feel is... I am freaking out ok!"she practically screamed last part.

Klaus felt angry. He felt as if she is betraying him. There she was in his bed, naked and she wants to leave.

"Not like that."she said rolling her eyes."Whole my life I was second best to Elena Gilbert. Second choice for everyone, my parents included. When I turned I stopped caring. I was dead I did not care what they think because I died and I walk up as a vampire and I was just glad I was...not gone forever. I would died for them. Elena, my mum, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy...even Damon"she said and he felt victorious for she did not put Tyler on a list"But I still felt like I am not enough. Like I will never be enough. Tyler helped..."

"Guess he spoke too soon" he thought looking down at the sheets.

"for a while but then he started making me feel like a shit as well and then there were you..."she said and he looked up at her.

"You always seemed to put me first even when I am being a bitch. And I felt something for you, I felt safe and whole when I was around you. I felt drawn to you but I fight it. I fight it with all my strength because I fell harder than I thought it was possible and I didn´t want to risk it. Plas you can be an ass sometimes."she added and grinned what caused Klaus to shook his head in disbelief.

"When I finally made peace with the fact I feel something for you some werewolf slut, no offense but she is and I don´t like her, anyway she came and says we are mates and like that is not scary enough because I don´t even know how you feel she goes around telling people we are destined and It freaks me out!"

Klaus took her face in his hands gently wiping the tears."There is more than just that,isn´t it."

"I feel like you care because you supposed to not because you have feelings for me."she said,moving away from him,her voice cold and he just let his hands fall.

"After my mother's Ball..."he said forcing her to look at him as gently as he possibly could"I consulted a witch. She told me that the bond usually needs...Hmmm in lack of a better word...rituals to happen but seeing as I am hybrid there is third."

"Third?"

"Yes. She believes that every supernatural being was human at first so that even after they turn, trigger the curse or get powers the part of them stay human. For the mate bond to be completed all three parts of me need to mark you. A wolf, a vampire and a human. And that applies to you as well."

"But if I can feel your pain than...when?"

"It has to be most intimate moment for that side."he let her figure it out alone.

"Blood sharing when you bite me you took a little of my blood and after you cured me..."she did not finish it.

"May I just add that I did not realise what I was doing until after."he said when he felt her getting angry. She narrowed her eyes at him but let it go for now.

"What about a werewolf side?"

"Once again the bite. Werewolf mark their mates by biting them."she still looks pissed so he hurry up to the point"I am telling you this because I want you to know how human side mark its mate."

"Well it is quite obvious."she glared at felt like he manipulates her he knew that but he hoped that once he explain she will let go.

"No it is not that. In order for our bond to be completed our human sides need to accept that we feel something for each other."

When he finished saying that her eyes soften. She came closer to him and to his surprised hit him.

"What was that for?"he asked angrily.

"Just in care"she said before kissing passionately.

* * *

Kol and Bonnie stood in the circle of witch spirits that chanted along side with their descendants. Kol felt bored and quite honestly did not feel a thing. He watched Bonnie who smiled at her Grams and couldn´t help but notice how beautiful she looks.

"So what's new in the world of a living?"he asked attracting her attention to him.

"Don´t you sneak around taking advantage of the fact that you are invisible and spy on everyone?she teased

"Of course I do! How can you even ask that. I just wanted to hear your lovely voice"he teased back causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"So when they finish this I will be alive?"he asked seriously this time.

"No. But you won´t be dead either."she answered looking away from him and narrowing her eyes at Tessa.

"Good enough for me."he said nodding and turning her to him."I know I am probably getting an aneurysm for this but it is worth it."he said before kissing her like she was never kissed before.

* * *

"Caroline can I ask you something? It is a favor."Klaus stops playing with her fingers and looked down to a still naked blond in his arms.

She turned to him and sighed"I will stop calling Hayley were-slut, she-wolf and any other name Damon came up with. But if she came anywhere near you with any other intention other than as the mother of your child or you ever think about her in any other way there will be hell to pay."she said and he smiled.

"No need to worry love I have eyes only for you plas she likes Elijah."

"Yeah. Than how did she get pregnant? By the air? personally I find the whole Elijah thing a little disturbing."

"I know, sweetheart. If that child started calling him "Dad" I am daggering in him."

"Klaus!"

"What?It is my daughter and I refuse to let Elijah take that away from me. And Hayley is not that bad."

"Of course you like her she is like a female version of you, just less...twisted."

"Hmm...I never thought about it that way. Why aren´t you jealous?"he asked narrowing his eyes on her.

"Klaus you have older, human version of me running around and I am not jealous of her why in the world would I be on were...Hayley?"she rolled her eyes and started kissing down his chest.

"Still."he pouted.

"OMG you look so cute right now?"

" ."he said beatwen kisses.

With a big grin on her face Caroline stood up and smiled even wider when she saw Klaus is not happy about it.

"Where are you going."

"Kitchen. I am hungry."she said putting on his T-shirt.

"While you are at it you could bond with Hayley."he said not moving an inch.

"Over what? Our common annoyance by you?"she said throwing her shoe at him. Of course he catches it without a problem.

"I am just kidding. As far I am concerned you can ignore her just don´t kill her. actually I would be worried the day you are more than pleasant toward the little wolf."he said smiling from the bed.

"How came you can call her little wolf and I have to call her by the name?"she pouted this time.

"Because I am very rude man."he said and she turn away.

"That you are."she opened the door but his voice stopped her.

"Oh and Caroline can you make sure Elijah doesn't see you like that."

"Like what?"she turned to him confused.

"Naked." he answered.

"I have your shirt on."she pointed out.

"And I fail to see how that help."he stated.

"O my God!He is your Elena,isn´t he."

"Didn`t you say you were hungry love?"he changed the subject.

"Silence is approval.*"she said before exiting the room but she heard him grumble

"Bloody woman."

* * *

***_Serbian saying I do not know how to say it in English, so I just tipe it on the Google translator someone care its "ćutanje je znak odobravalja"_**

* * *

**So in next chapter Elijah will most definitely see Caroline half naked and there will be a fight between them and a flashback I originally planned it for this chapter but it would be way too long plus I am not into the mood. Kol will get that aneurysm...maybe more...Hayley will be back and since the finale I actually like her what is really surprising. And yes,I realised that no one read this but I feel a bit chatty... ;)**


	9. something is wrong

Caroline was coming down the stairs,as quiet as she could,with the biggest smile on her face. She was happier than ever in her short life and yes she was perfectly aware of the fact that happened because of Klaus, the one person she promised herself she won't give in to, the man everybody, she included for a short period of time, thought wasn't capable of love.

She knew that at one point they will have to leave the room and face the rest of the world-her friends and Klaus-not sweet, caring one that he was around her but original hybrid, ruthless, sadistic, paranoid, short tempered, volatile, narcissistic, manipulative, obsessive man, with absolutely no regard for human life and boy,the list can go on and on but she didn't care anymore.

He is her mate. One person on this whole world that can make her this happy, person she was born to be with and if her friends have problem with that well then they aren't really her friends.

She came into the kitchen and opened the door looking for some blood bags but she did not see anything too lost in thoughts of her friends and their reaction to this relationship.

Stefan will probably be Ok with it she guesses, he didn't react bad when he found out about her sleeping with Klaus, she was actually the one that made it a big deal, he was cool about it.

Damon will crack many stupid jokes about Beauty and the Beast and counting teasing her for at least half of the century before he gets bored of it and finds new victim.

Elena won't be happy,like at all, she will surely point out all the bad things Klaus did but Caroline has already forgiven him all of that. Ultimately she is dating Damon so yes...she doesn't really have a say in it.

Matt...Matty...well he won't make a problem, he will just tell her to be careful.

Bonnie...a month ago she would bet on half of her shoe collection that Bonnie Bennett would not speak a word to her ever again but now she doesn't think her reaction would be that bad.

Jeremy...hmmm..."He is going to kill me"she thought,or at least try but he will get over it...eventually

Her mom? Well that is more of a problem for Klaus. God that will be fun, imagining Niklaus Mikaelson, the big bad hybrid meeting Elisabeth Forbes...that is a show people would pay to see.

Tyler! Oh my God! She completely forgot about him. He is going to be furious. No actually that word does not even begin to explain...

"Caroline!"she heard someone call her name her and felt an unfamiliar touch on her shoulder. Turning around she saw one and only Elijah Mikaelson.

"Great!"she thought"Just what I need it."

"Is everything alright miss Forbes?"he asked politely

"Yeah...everything is perfect."she said closing the fridge and folding hands over her chest suddenly regretting the fact she ignored Klaus jealous comments about her choice of clothing.

"Miss Forbes"he started and she didn't bother to ask him to call her Caroline"I feel like I should..."

"What? You feel like you should what? Apologies? I have nothing from your apology so don't even bother."she said and turned her back to stunned original who didn't have time to close his month in shock.

"Actually no."she said and turned back"I am not done. I've been called many things in my life,useless, shallow by Damon mostly,and threatened by more people than I cared to count,your brother included but never in my life did anyone offended by that much."

"In my whole life, which I admit is not that long, no one has ever accused me of not helping when the help is needed. You see Elena as this angel full of compassion."she continued,walking to him and for some reason he felt the need to get away from her so he did. He started walking backwards until he hit the kitchen table.

"Well perfect little Elena did not blinked twice before she told her brother to kill yours or feel a shred of remorse when she straked my friend to save her boyfriend."she said leaning to him putting her hands on the table.

Elijah did not know what was happening. He was a thousand years old,one of the most powerful creatures on this world yet he felt like powerless in front of the blonde baby vampire. This was not the same girl that came with Bennett witch to save his,now,only brother, back then she glow with self confidence but now she reminded him of Niklaus, she radiant power and it was hard for him not to feel threatened.

"Miss Forbes I assure you..."he started but she cut him off.

"Let me guess. You didn't mean it."she mocked and straightened up, putting her hands on her perfect hips.

"Well then I guess you are in no luck because I had enough of people walking all over me and then saying they are sorry like that make it ok because it doesn't. And yes I realise I am making a big deal about nothing and that you were upset but I am not a doormat. I have feelings and you accused me of wanting to see Rebekah dead and running Hayley away. You have threatened to kill everyone I hold dear and you expect you can say "sorry" and everything will be fine. Well I am sorry dear Elijah but I don't think so."with that she turned around and went to Klaus room hungry.

Elijah straightened himself up still too shocked to comprehend what happened. He blinked couple of time before someone´s laugh brought him back on Earth. It was Niklaus, leaning against the door frame and smiling like an idiot.

"She looks absolutely gorgeous when she is angry. Especially when I am not the one she is angry with."

"Niklaus..."

"Don't! Just tell me what you did so I can fix it,she is far too forgiving for her own good anyway."Elijah sighed before showing Klaus exactly what he did.

* * *

_Flashback (previous day, back when Klaus was pissed and unable to leave the bed)_

_Caroline was sitting at the library with Camille discussing Hayley who left couple minutes ago with that Jackson guy. She did not know how she feel about the fact the little wolf was pregnant. Hayley did apologise for sleeping with Klaus, and they weren't together back then anyway so she couldn't really blame him._

_Hayley on the other hand felt like perfect offender but...She was pregnant. With Klaus child. She liked Elijah and after all of that there is whole that family issue. Caroline couldn't find it in her heart to hate her for this. That does not mean she couldn't pretend she does._

_"I feel like I can't have a normal relationship because she always screwed it up. Literally!"she said._

_"So you are glad she is gone?"Camille asked._

_Was she? Was she truly glad little wolf left? No,not really if it is going to make Klaus sad, it´s his baby, and it looks like he started warming up to Hayley. Plas there is Elijah...Caroline was about to answer when said original walked into the room._

_"Elijah how may we help you?"Camille asked while Caroline just stared at him not happy about the fact he let that dagger stay that long in Klaus._

_"I want the two of you to try to talk my brother..."_

_"Stop!"the blonde vampire said before he could finish"That is a bad idea."_

_"Don't you think I know my brother well enough..."_

_"And I think I know plenty about him too. Like how to distract him and there is not distracting him from this."_

_"Well I do not wish for you to distract him but talk him out of killing his only sister."he pointed out_

_"You want us to talk to angry original hybrid and change his mind about killing someone?"she asked and Elijah nodded._

_"Ok now that is quite possible. Did it plenty of times but not this one. This time it has to be him or he will never forgive Rebekah or himself. So no,I will pass this one."_

_"You will pass?"he asked completely ignoring terrified Camille._

_"Why don´t just say you want to see Rebekah dead? Just like you wanted Hayley gone from this house. You hate them both, don´t you? I do not see why could somebody as compassionate as Elena be friends with you. You could reveal Klaus in his cruelty. If my sister dies,I,killing every single person you hold dear,will be the last thing you will ever see!"Elijah was not calm as he used to be,now he looked like Klaus, he even talked like him._

_"Are you done?"Caroline asked calmly like she was not slightly bothered with what he said"Good! Now excuse me but I have places to be and once this is all over don't bother to apologize."she said and turned to leave, tears started to form in her eyes_

_"Oh and one more thing Elijah"she stopped and turned back to him her face expression blank"I do not know why they call you noble one cause as far as I can see you are as bad as he is, worst even. At least he is not pretending to be something he is not."with that she left._

_end of flashback_

* * *

"So just to see if I got it right .You accused Caroline of wanting me to kill Rebekah."he spat out as if it was the most absurd thing he have ever said."You basically told her you blame her for Hayley departure even though you were the one that told the little wolf to go because of what was it...ah yes...I was not in my right mind. Then you threatened to kill everyone she has ever met what is my personal favorite and let's not forget the worst of it all. You compared her with a doppelganger."he continued calmly what is in Klaus case worse than when he is angry"Well at least now I don´t have to worry she will leave me for you."he added shaking his head.

"Niklaus..."

"Don't Elijah. You said every single thing that can actually hurt her. She is right you are worse than me at least I just kill."

"I already apologised."

"Yeah well give her some time to get over it but I swear if you do this ever again I will dagger you for indefinite time."

"You really love her, don't you? You've changed for her."the older original said.

"You have been looking for my redemption since we were turned and you saw this baby as it but what you fail to realised is that I was already saved brother. Caroline Forbes is not just only one beside you that believed I can be saved but also the sole person that made me believe I can. The truth is if this baby came before I met Caroline, Hayley would already be dead."he tapped his brother's shoulder before leaving to see if Caroline was alright.

* * *

_Kol and Bonnie stood in the circle of witch spirits that chanted along side with their descendants. Kol felt bored and quite honestly did not feel a thing. He watched Bonnie who smiled at her Grams and couldn´t help but notice how beautiful she looks._

_"So what's new in the world of a living?"he asked attracting her attention to him._

_"Don´t you sneak around taking advantage of the fact that you are invisible and spy on everyone?"she teased_

_"Of course I do! How can you even ask that. I just wanted to hear your lovely voice"he teased back causing Bonnie to roll her eyes._

_"So when they finish this I will be alive?"he asked seriously this time._

_"No. But you won´t be dead either."she answered looking away from him and narrowing her eyes at Tessa._

_"Good enough for me."he said nodding and turning her to him."I know I am probably getting an aneurysm for this but it is worth it."he said before kissing her like she was never kissed before._

Bonnie couldn't help but enjoy the kiss,so she did not stop him when he kissed her again,and again,and again. She closed her eyes and put her hands around his neck not protesting when he sneaked his arms around her waist.

No one ever kissed her like that, like nothing else in the whole world meters except the two of them,and she felt so lost in those kisses she did not even notice the spell was over and that spirits left.

She only ever had one boyfriend, two if you caught that short thing with Luka, and she never does,but she but this kiss was different than...

"Oh my God! Jeremy!"she thought before opening her eyes and fulfill Kol's expectations, giving him massive aneurysm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"she screamed at him

"Kissing you obviously."he stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I have a boyfriend and even If I don't...ugh...no!"

"Well you did not seem to mind it a minute ago."he pointed out

"I..."she started but suddenly stopped"I gave you an aneurysm."

"Yes a big one but do not change subject I like watching you squirm."

"No you don't get it. Something is wrong. I shouldn't have been able to do so."she said and Kol´s smirk disappeared

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't here but you're not there either. You are not any species, not a vampire, not a werewolf, not a witch,not human being,you are an anchor so no magic should have work on you."she said"Something went wrong with a spell,no witch, no matter how strong, it just shouldn't have worked."she said and started to feel weird

"Bonnie..."Kol voice was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

**So if anybody knows anything about _fencing_ and have time I would be really grateful if that someone PM me because I know nothing and I need it for my other story. Thanks. If not I'll just think about something else.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I actually have this chapter finished for like 3 months now but I was too lazy to publish it. There is only one chapter left,It's already written but school is killing me so who knows when will I publish it**

* * *

Caroline Forbes is forgiving, that is something even Damon Salvatore could tell you about her and he does not know her all that well.

Her father, the man that should have been the one that loves her no matter what, man she trusted more than herself, locked her up in the dungeon, torture her for three weeks and she forgave him the moment Tyler carried her out of that horrible place.

Damon abused her, practically raped her-she wasn't really sure about that, her mind was a mess back then, so the details are a little blurry - threaten to kill her and even tried to on more than one occasion but she helped save him more than once and even though she says calling him a satan would be an insult for a satan she would die for him.

She forgave Elena, Bonnie, her mother, Tyler and of course Klaus. So why was she still angry at Elijah then? His word hurts her, but were far from the worst thing people accused her of, yet she was in her and Klaus room, refusing to get out out talk every time he would come home.

Caroline Forbes is forgiving, but that doesn't mean she would always let people know they were forgiven.

No, If there was one thing Caroline Forbes was good at , besides saving the life of a people that don't deserve a moment of her time, that would be pretending she was mad.

Klaus was having the time of his life watching his brother trying to get into blonde beauty good graces again and had a good laugh every time he failed. He knows better than anyone this could take some time, because if you ask him to describe the baby vampire in one word, forgiving wouldn't be the one.

Caroline Forbes was a lot of things. Beautiful, smart, strong, full of light, honest but above all she was stubborn. That is one of the things he loved the most about her, poor Elijah didn't stand a chance.

That however didn't mean that the older vampire haven't tried, and the more he tried, the angrier she got. A week after the fight in the kitchen, Elijah had enough of it and insisted Klaus should talk to her.

"Niklaus, this is getting ridiculous. She won't even be in the same room with me!" he said frustrated, pacing around the room. "You need to talk to Miss Forbes."

"I do talk to her brother, everyday, about lots and lots of things. Your name just never comes up. "Klaus said, sipping his drink.

"Niklaus..." the older Mikaelson started but the hybrid stopped him

"Did I or didn't I tell you to let her be?"

"You did."

"And did you listen?"

"No."

"Well, then this is all your fault, but seeing as you always were my favourite sibling I will give you an advice. Let her be!"

Of course he didn't.

No, instead of listening to Klaus he decides he should bring in a neutral side in the form of Camille. Caroline, naturally, saw that as an insult, or more precise, **him** calling **her** childish, which at this point, she **was**, but she ignored that fact.

After a lot of yelling Caroline went back to their room and Elijah left to talk to Hayley. Klaus finally stopped being amused by them and decided here to stay in his studio for the time being, isolated himself from everyone, what wasn't that hard cause, after finding out about Rebekah's betray, Caroline was pretty much the only person he talked to willingly.

That would be the reason why was the blond baby vampire coming down the stairs as quietly as she could, looking for her...let's call him boyfriend, who left her all alone upstairs last night.

You would think that after year of using every stupid excuse he could think of just to be in her present he wouldn't do something like that but it seems like she was wrong.

She was about to open the door of his studio when she heard it.

"What exactly would the French Quarter witches gain from aligning with you?"the female voice came from a studio and Caroline stopped for a moment. She did not recognise it but she didn't like either. For a couple of seconds she debated whether to go in but decided against it for now.

"Well the treaty my dear brother negotiated between the war infections of this city, the one that you yourself singed..."he stopped for a moment. Always so dramatic Caroline thought, rolling her eyes"no doubt everyone means well but this is after all..."

"still the french quarter."she finished his sentence and Caroline liked her even less now.

"A barrel life with natural enemies. What you and your witch is needed is the protection only I can provide. No one, no werewolves, in vampire, not even my brother would dare mess with you with me on your side."Klaus said and young mate could almost see his smirk through the closed door.

"And in exchange I am to offer you what exactly, Nik?" Nik?! Now Caroline decided she hated her. She opened the door forcibly for the dramatic effect and just stood there watching them carefully.

She glared at Klaus before her eyes found the girl. She was a tall woman, not girl what caused Caroline to hate her even more, still unhappy about the fact she'll stay 17 for eternity. She had a red wavy hair and green eyes and was standing a little too close to Klaus for Carolines taste."Am I interrupting something?"the blond started, smiling warmly but is seems Klaus knew better even without her adding the nickname she never used"Nik."

"Of course not, Sweetheart!"he said trying very hard not to laugh at Carolines jealousy. He put down the brush and came closer to the blonde, putting his hand on her back, leading her to the redhead."Genevieve this is Caroline, my love..."he wanted to introduce her as his mate but he knew better than to upset her more than she already is." this is Genevieve, she is..."

"The bitch that tortured you and Bekah!"the vampire finished for him, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I wasn't aware you and my sister are such a good friends."the hybrid teased

"Well we are!"Caroline snapped but didn't bother to spare him a glance still staring at the witch as If she debated the best way to kill her. Klaus was sure that was on her mind since she had that same look on her face when he runs Tyler out of town.

"You called her a weak, selfish bitch that measure her happiness with how many people pay attention to her."he pointed out and this time she looked at him.

"That was ages ago!"she exclaimed

"That was yesterday!"he corrected while the witch just stared at them, surprised

"I also called you a horrible person but...here I am!"she said and he decided to shut up.

"So Generva..."the blonde moved away from him and came closer to the witch, taking her hands into hers"What brings you here?"

"My name is Genevieve, actually."the redhead corrected looking at Klaus but he didn't even realise it. He was too busy looking at Caroline, his eyes filled with amusement, adoration and love.

"Of course sweetie."the blond said leading her to the door of the studio."Whatever it is I am sure its important but we are kinda busy right now so why don't you came later."she opened the door and practically push her out of the room"Just call before you come by or better yet..."she smiled sweetly"We'll call you."with that she slammed the door at Genevieve face and turn to Klaus

"Damn."she said leaning against the door

"What's wrong love?"he asked

"I like her name."she answered simply before her eyes narrow at him."So...Nik?"She was angry, he could tell, he had a lot of experience with angry Caroline although it was usually for different reasons.

"Don't look at me like that I was tied up when she started calling me that. I couldn't very well rip her throat out"he defended

"What stops you know?"she didn't want to let it go

"She is a powerful witch and one can never know when he will need one."he explained

"You have Bonnie!"she yelled

"Sweetheart your Bennett friend would rather turn her into a vampire than help me without a little healthy motivation."Klaus said with his matter-of-the-fact voice.

"And by healthy motivation you mean...?"she tilted her head a little coming closer to him.

"Threatening to kill every single person she holds dear."he answered and actually smiled

"That..."she said and smacked his chest"...is why you don't have friends!"

"I have friends!"he pouted.

"Stefan doesn't count."she rolled her beautiful eyes at him

"I have Marcel!"Klaus pointed out

"Seriously!"she said in the way only Caroline Forbes could

"He is like son to me sweetheart. I am planing on forgiving him in not so soon future."

"Oh...you are growing up!"she teased her but he was having none of it."Klaus what are you doing?"she asked suspiciously when he moved closer to her."Klaus!"she screamed but before she could do anything about it he had her over his shoulder."Klaus what are you doing?"she screamed once more hitting his back

"Taking you upstairs!"his answer was simple

"That is very caveman like of you and...kinda cute...but we can't..."she started and he stops.

"You are right."he said, going to the couch instead.


End file.
